


Play Time

by DRHPaints



Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [18]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: While his girlfriend Violet is out of town for work, Bill sends her an enticing video.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinky Bill One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877902
Kudos: 21





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damn_conan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_conan/gifts).



> This is a follow-up to a previous installment of the Kinky Bill One Shots Collection entitled 'Record Time' by request. I recommend reading that one first, though it's not required to enjoy this story.

Exiting the meeting, Violet turned her phone back on and saw two missed texts from Bill, one with a video attachment.

Bill: _Watch when you are ALONE. Miss u. Will pick u up from airplane Sunday._

Bill: _Airport. Stupid autocorrect._

Chuckling, Violet glanced over her shoulder at her coworkers filing out and was tempted to hit play with her volume down, but, biting her lip, resisted the urge and placed her phone back in her pocket.

After what seemed like an interminably long cab ride and a mildly disappointing dinner at the hotel restaurant, Violet shrugged off her purse and coat, washing her face and flopping down on the mattress in her panties and a t-shirt. Flipping idly through the TV stations, it wasn’t until she couldn’t find anything half decent that she remembered the text from Bill and snatched up her phone from the bedside stand.

Tapping the screen, Violet’s eyes went wide. Naked Bill. And not merely naked, but, seated on their couch with his legs spread wide, Bill apparently positioned his laptop on the coffee table, and the angle made the erection he sported _massive_ in perspective as his large hand palmed its length.

Violet hastily rewound the video, turning her phone to maximum volume and switching off the TV, eyes darting to the hotel door to make sure it was locked before she pressed play.

Bill was giggling. _Giggling_. As he stroked his turgid cock, face in profile, Bill stared at his own phone, left hand poised to the side. “So, um…” Closing his eyes, Bill shook his head and chuckled, fingers stilling over himself. “Vi, I’m...I’m watching that video we made and…” His voice was adorably tremulous as Bill squirmed before the camera. Violet knew he didn’t have the highest level of body confidence, so she was touched, pardon the pun, that he would go to such trouble to titillate her while she was out of town. Violet wanted to gaze into his stunningly beautiful sapphire eyes, but she knew Bill struggled to watch himself on screen even with his clothes on, so she was more than happy to lay back and enjoy the show.

“ _Damn_ , Vi…” Prominent eyebrows shooting up, Bill increased the sound on his own phone and, even from that distance, Violet could hear her own screaming. “You really let me do a lot of dirty shit to you, don’t you?”

A resounding, wicked chuckle rumbled up from Bill’s firm chest as he slithered his hand southward and gripped his balls, massaging them generously and relaxing back onto the couch. Violet shuffled down on the mattress, breaching the waistband of her panties and parting the lips of her pussy as she observed Bill’s ministrations.

“Fuck, I miss you when you’re gone, Vi…” Bill murmured, muscle in his sculpted jaw popping as he looked softly to his phone screen. “I miss touching you…” Drawing up his shaft, Bill’s shapely legs shifted. “I miss fucking you so badly.” Closing the circle of his fist over the head of his cock, Bill folded his lip under. “I miss the way your pussy feels…” Bill jerked himself with purposeful slowness, emitting an audible exhale. “So _warm_... so _wet…_ ”

Gliding through her slickness, Violet was enraptured by Bill’s strong and supple body, his sounds as he continued. “Fuck, Vi, there’s so many things I want to do to you as soon as you get home…” Violet heard Bill’s commanding shout echo from his phone and noticed a grin bloom over his wide mouth as he inched his lengthy fingers lower. “But, more than anything right now I miss the way you suck me, _fuck…_ ” Closing his eyes, Bill’s body rolled as he lost himself in half a dozen rapid tugs. “Your mouth, Vi…” Cobalt gaze snapping open, Bill returned his attention to his phone. “When you let me fuck your face.” A squeaking note crept into Bill’s voice as his hand sped up. “And...and you let me stick my cock all the way in the back of your throat.”

Rubbing her clit, Violet rocked into her own touch, soaking the fabric of her underwear as she watched Bill drop himself long enough to snatch up one of the throw pillows, balancing his phone on top before he took his thick cock in both of his sizable hands.

“Oh Bill, _yes…_ ” Violet whispered aloud to the empty room unintentionally, racing over herself as Bill began feverishly yanking.

“Vi...Vi, I want your mouth so bad…” Bill’s face darted to the phone before he threw back his head, exposing his elegant stubbled neck and humping his own clasping palms. “I..I…” Hips leaping, Bill’s voice was shattered, keening and desperate as his wrists flashed over his cock, purple with strain and head shiny with precum. “I want to fuck your mouth so damn badly, Vi. Cum in your throat. _Fuck_. You feel so good. _Fuck…_ ” Nodding insistently, Bill’s thick thighs wove in and out and Violet panted, kicking at the sheets and struggling to hold her phone aloft as her orgasm threatened.

“ _Fuck_ , I would...I would…” Whimpers lacing his every word, Bill switched his hands, one feverishly milking over his head while the other caressed his balls with vigor. “I would shove my cock in your mouth as soon as we got on the doorstep if you let me... _fuck...fuck…_ ” Sharp jaw hanging open, Bill’s eyelids fluttered and Violet moaned.

“ _Bill...Bill_ …” Tremors overtaking her, she pulled back, wanting to hit the peak together as Bill scrambled before her. 

“I would fuck that pretty mouth for the whole damn world to see...cum in your throat...so _deep…_ ” Bill’s face scrunched, his pelvis rotating frantically as his fingers moved lightning fast over his enormous cock. “ _Yeah! Fuck! Gonna cum in the back of your throat! Fuck, Vi! Yes! Fuck! FUCK!”_ His expression underwent a blossoming transformation as the wave of Bill’s ecstasy crashed into him, all of his features spreading and distorting until his expressive eyebrows were high on his forehead and his pink lips gaped. Cum splattered over Bill’s knuckles, dotting his dark chest hair as he shuddered. But more than anything, what made Violet cry out his name into the lonely room was the noise Bill made. When Bill came he sounded as if someone pulled the ripcord on an extremely high pitched lawnmower, only to shut it down immediately as he melted into the couch cushions, shivering and running a hand down his handsome face.

Violet composed herself slightly as Bill straightened up, dabbing at his cum trail with a couple of tissues and giggling. “Well, Vi…” Bending forward, Bill kissed his fingertips before waving at the camera. “Guess I’ll see you Sunday. Unless…” Leaning in, that slow, sexy smirk that got to her every time hitched itself onto his wide mouth and Bill’s dark eyebrow ticked up in challenge. “You want to send me something in return. Have a safe trip, babe.” Tossing her a wink, Bill turned off the camera and the video came to an end. 

Laughing, Violet set down her phone. After taking a shower, she dug out the only semi-sexy bra and panties she packed in her luggage, spent an inordinate amount of time trying to find a decent angle from which to balance her computer on the hotel furniture facing the bed, and hit record.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
